Konoha Talent Show!
by Trigun0gt1844vv0
Summary: The Naruto world must work together with a strange group of females that appeared in Konoha. They claim to be sent by the Goddess of Time. In turn will this terribly ruin their fate. Or just end Anticlimaticaly. No specific pairing yet. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ceena: I am not the original owner of the Naruto Series.

Ceena: I just own my OC characters.

* * *

Wind blew calmly as the cherry blossoms tussled from away from tall branches. Three children walk along side each other. They steps were light as they walked casually amongst each other.

"Hmm..." The blonde haired boy to the far left of the three began; sneaking a gaze at pink haired konichi next to him.

"Hey Naruto," the girl began to say. As the boy suddenly squeaked by hearing her voice, smiling brightly as cover up.

"Hai Sakura-chan?" He asked smiling at the bubble gum haired ninja.

"I was just wondering, since training was deled. Do you, me, and Sasuke want to go out for breakfast?" She asked both the stoic raven haired boy on her right; the hyper ninja on her left.

She did think that they disserved breakfast from waking up so early, or at least she and Sasuke did. The Naruto woke up at 7 o'clock and rushed there in his bare feet, jacket tied around his waist sloppily; thus only to meat a note at pinned against a wooden poll stating that training would be canceled anyway. Only for three hours.

Sasuke eyed the girl next to him broadly and shrugged his shoulders adding in his trade mark, "Hn." While Naruto on the other hand,

"Of course Sakura-chan; I'd love too!" He chirped. His heart fluttered a bit, as if it was a bird flying out of his chest.

The female tilted her head forward and smiled as she continued to walk. She began to notice that the stoic ninja next to her was getting closer within each step. Her eyes narrowed shyly, as color of cherries' arose to her pale face. 'Ohh... He's getting closer!' She thought, and then her inner self interrupted 'HE'S GONNA MAKE A MOVE! STOP BLUSHING AND TRY AND BE SURPRIZED!' Her inner self almost yelled at her with excitement. But, sounded like frustration to her counterpart.

And as of course the knuckle head ninja next to her noticed her sudden shyness since he was staring at her from the corner of his eyes. He turned slightly to her and asked, "Sakura-chan your face is all red. Are you feeling- SAKURA-CHAN?" The pink ninja next to him suddenly stopped deadly in her tracks and fell backwards. But, the eye of the Uchiha next to her was quick, and instantly caught her. He lifted her light body up to his chest, as if trying to examine her face. Naruto scowled, 'Why does Sasuke have to catch Sakura, damn! He's so good at knowing these things! If I was looking I would have saw it. Damnit!' He screamed in his head.

(Elsewhere)

She fiddled with her thumbs, as they rest in-between her thighs; legs impatiently tapping. Her gaze from the ninja by the door, and to the closed room was making her insane. 'Ohhh, when will they be done with this damn meeting?! It's not even a meeting!!' Her eye twitched at this, she knew what they where saying. Luckily for her great hearing, she was even able to hear the voices on the other side of the door. But, having the ability to do so was frightening.

The dark brown headed girl pondered, her thoughts kept going back to when she had first woken up here. Not knowing who she was, what she was. Or on that matter, where she was; she was frightened, but the only thing that she process in her brain was, _'this must be a dream- Hey, that guard is eyeing me weirdly!'_ Her thoughts where disrupted as her eyes met with the guard, glaring at him, but to him; she looked more of a psychopathic maniac, with the ability to shrink people she didn't like. And for a moment she wished it was true.

The door opened suddenly, almost too abruptly, but when the silver haired ninja stepped out, she instantly started to fall into a daze, well more of slight shock. 'He looks...so familiar... And so hot!' She blinked, 'Where'd that come from?'

Her braid whipped around over her shoulder as she felt something behind her, her common sense made her realize that the silver haired ninja was talking to her, but she was to busy staring to even realize.

Before she turned, she knew he was behind him. Although she never notice him leaving from the side of the door, she knew was him, she could sense him.

She pondered on the word to describe it for a moment.

"Hello," he said with a bored look on his face. He looked into her eyes, as if trying to read her, but not emotions. No, it was something else.

She stared back into his. But, with her confused gaze she asked, "why's there a head guard over your left eye?'

Her eyes widened, a memory soon came to her, as if she was staring into a comic back. She noticed it flashed backwards into her mind. But she still understood it, as if she read it before. But the only person she could see clearly was a boy, being crushed under a pile of rocks. Asking his friend something, saying encouraging words… Then his eye... It was turned to normal. 'H-his name... Obito...' Then, as she looked up a flash of the bottom of the comic, she now remembers it to be called manga. She stares up at him, her eyes again widen, this time she could see it, thought he didn't pick -or take off- his headband, she saw it. It was Obito's eye.

With her glazed over eyes she whispered softly, "Obito... Your eye it's...his..." but he herd her. As she said this, his eyes widen, "C-can...you read my...mind?" He asked, his voice slightly louder then hers, but she and only her could hear, but she narrowed her eyes, "I don't know if I just new, or if I did read your mind. But to me it didn't seem like it..." She said with soften eyes, "I've seen what you've been through... Hatake Kakashi... Her voice just above a whisper, but as she said his name, it was clear.

His eyes widened once more, this time with amassment, taken aback by her sudden knowing of him name. He lowered his head slightly, shadowing his once visible eye. Backing away slowly, moving off the couch in the waiting room. And held out his arm, "The Hokage will see you now... He said, voice hushed, but with her inhuman hearing, she nodded understanding every word he said.

Quickly she stood, walking past the silver haired ninja -Kakashi- and into the room. Feeling slightly frightened, as if she saw a ghost, her soft milky skin planed (if that's possible) from the events. Her dark brown orbs studied the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Her posture was perfect; she seemed to be trained in a certain field where it mattered, so she never forgot.

Behind her, Kakashi walked slowly, but far a little to close to her. Since there height difference, he towered over her. Since his eyes where steadied at the ground, it was now directly at the top of her head.

As they both entered the room, one at a time. Kakashi took the handle of the door and closed it slowly.

(Back with team 7)

Sasuke's eyebrows both raised, "a needle." He stated bluntly. Naruto walked closer to examine, not knowing what to say. "It must be sterilized with poison of some sorts." The stoic ninja stated, searching her, "by she doesn't seem to have anything else wrong with her, she just seems to have passed out." He shoved the needle into his pack, over his leg. Then turned his attention to the pink haired ninja; he carefully picked her up bridal style.

Naruto's face reddened. "Hey! Why do you get to carry her? Huh?" He argued. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, ignoring his question, "I'm bringing her back to my apartment. (A/n: Not if he has a house or something, in this though. He has an apartment.)Gazing down at the girl in his arms, "go find Kakashi-sensei, Tell him what happened, and to meet me at the bridge." He told the blonde ninja before flowing chakra to his feet, bending his knees, soon to make an inhuman jump. The blonde stared behind him.

(Back with the girl that doesn't remember who she is.)

In her chair, her impatient started running thin. 'They've been whispering like that forever! And there not very good at being quiet, I can hear them ever so clearly!' She grumbled something about food, and having a craving of something. But, unbeknownst to her; her hearing was not the only power she realized she had, as she was being guided to another location. The scratches on her arms, which to her seemed to appear from no where, soon disappeared; she wondered if she was just a fast healer.

"Alright..." The old man in front of her spoke loudly, as Kakashi bowed his head respectively.

Her eyebrow raised slightly in amusement, 'funny looking hat you've got there?' she thought, inwardly chuckling.

Her thoughts where interrupted as the old man --which she assumed to be the Hokage-- but she had no idea what that was. But what the hey, she'll stay and see what he might know, about her, or where she is, from, or who she is.

"Kakashi has told me that you where able to 'see' into his past." He asked, eyebrow raised in doubt.

She nodded.

The Hokage sighed, "I see. He also has told me that you where found in the forest outside the village with random cuts and bruises. And blood that didn't exactly seem to be yours' over you." Before she could remark, she was abruptly interrupted.

"Also, I've herd that you have no memory of who you are, and why your here? Or where this place is?" He finally stopped, and she nodes slowly in response.

The Hokage groaned in frustration. "This is a waist of time. She obviously was on a mission, and lost her memory." He stated almost broadly.

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to have a headband of the Leaf village, or any in that matter. And we've checked around the village to see if her family was there. We did so this morning, putting out reports, posters..."

He was suddenly stopped short as he felt something wrap around his ankle, quickly looking down, his eyes widened in shock. "A-a tail??"

(Elsewhere)

Both walked down the street together, feet stepping down in unison.

"Hey Neji?" A girl with two buns balanced on the top of her head spoke.

"Hai, Tenten?" This time a boy with long chocolate colored hair responded.

"Do you think that right now, in the Hokage building? There's a girl that knows all of our pasts, and for some reason not know her own. And she had just figured out Kakashi's?" She asked, slightly bewildered.

The chocolate haired boy responded by rolling his eyes, "of course not. Why would you think that?" His expression not changed.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know."

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

The usual stoic ninja's expression was one of frustration. 'Is someone after Sakura? Or is this a scam...' He thought intensely on the subject.

But, for some reason, in the back of his mind, it bothered him to no end. Every time he looked down at her, he cursed inwardly as he was caught off guard when a tree (to him) appeared out of no where, and almost crashed into it.

'She looks...so peaceful,' he thought, moving his head closer to her without realizing.

"Ugh! No... Stop thinking like that..." He yelled at himself before looking ahead, jumping, leaping, and gliding through the trees. Until he landed on the small balcony of his apartment.

(With Naruto)

"Damn you Sasuke!" He yelled through the trees, taking full speed, so later he'll have enough time to see Sakura.

As he reaching the window to the Hokage building, his thoughts still remained on the pink haired konichi,

"What the-!?" He yelled right before crashing into the window, and falling on his side, as he spun in the air, guarding his face from the class the falling in from behind him.

He flipped over with bewilderment, "Kakashi-sensei?" He gazed at the silver haired ninja, who wasn't looking at him, but something else. "Sensei, what's that around your leg-?" Then he saw the girl, "n-nani?"

(Before Naruto crashed in)

The Hokage blinked, "so does this mean you have a Kekkei Genkai?" His voice slightly parched from all the talking since this morning. He really needed water.

Kakashi calmed down, as the tail whipped around then wrapped around his leg again, he sighed.

"Could you please remove your tail from me?" He said with his eyes closed, but when he opened them to look calmly at her face, her eyes where different. Way different.

"Your eyes, they're glowing...yellow. Strange... I do not sense any chakra, but something else. It's not chakra, but..." his voice wavered as his concentration was on figuring what this was. Millions of questions appeared in his head.

Her eyes narrowed, "what…am I?" She asked more to herself then them. After catching a glimpse of her eyes in a peace a mirror. She study herself, from her gold iris, thin pupils, she remembered seeing these before. But where? Scratching her head she felt something, it was fuzzy. Then she started to panic, they twitched. Searching for a moment she figured out what it was, "C-cat ears?" she squeaked in surprise.

"Naruto..." The Hokage said in frustration.

"That name..." she whispers, her voice wavers and her eyes narrowed.

"No," her attention was at the silver haired Nin, "he's about to crash through the window." He stated dully, above her head.

Then she felt it, right before the blob of orange crashed into the window her she jerked over to see what it was.

"N-Naruto..." she whispers, but Kakashi herd, he wasn't as surprised as the first time he spoke to her before. And that they just told her he was going to crash through the window.

(Present time)

The girl unexpectedly stood, and walked over to him, Kakashi's attention was on her as she stood; her gaze lowered to the floor. Her cat ears twitched as she sat down. His gaze was kept on her ears.

"Are you Naruto?" She asked blankly.

He nodded, his hands, elbows where propping him up. "Y-yea… Who'd you-" Before he was able to finish, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered so silently in his ear. He was the only one to hear.

"I believe that one day, you'll be able to find your dream and live it... You know you want to become the Hokage... And no, I'm not reading your mind."

(With Sasuke)

As he reached his apartment door he growled. Fiddling in his pockets to find his keys he placed his companion to lean against the wall on the side of the doors border.

After the fifth key he finally had the door cracked open. She took a moment to kneel down and place the girls arm over his shoulders; as he placed his arm around her hips to keep her body in close contact so he wouldn't drop her.

He ignored the rising heat to his cheeks as she laid her head on his chest. He growled slightly at his position, and his eagerness to be close to the girl; which only caused the feeling to rise. As he walked in the foyer, he didn't take the time to stop and close the door; which was do to the fact that he was to busy trying to control himself. He dropped the girl on the couch carefully, turned to sit in a chair across from her.

At this moment, he took the chance to study the girl in front of him. He really hasn't even looked, even glimpsed at the girl for that long. Sometimes he forgot what she looked like. But the thing reminded him. The thing that always kept his mind on when he was thinking of her was her hair. The color was so…natural, to her name. It kept peoples' minds away from her head sometimes. Well, it worked on him.

The usual stoic ninja was losing it. The look in his eyes at the time wasn't blankness, so total aloofness. It was frustration, tiredness and stress. But a glint, a glint of something unreadable; he shook his head out of his forbidden grounds in his mind. He mumbled a few curse words under his breathe before getting up to finish his annual spring cleaning. (A/n: In this story Sasuke cleans his apartment only….rarely. Usually he's hardly in it. So he only clams he has an annual cleaning season… Or day.)

He gazed one last time down at the girl. 'Wonder if she's having a good dream…' On that thought, he was reminded that he has never had a peaceful dream, ever since that day. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes back to the girl, at this time he was kneeling beside her. Then something caught his eye. His sharingan holding eyes widened. "What the hell's that?"

(With Naruto)

Sighing, the blonde flicked a pebble off the ground and out the window. "What's taking so long?" he grunted aloud. Scratching his head then yawned. "I'm falling asleep…" A muffled voice called out to him, "shut up! These laces are taking forever- I got 'em!" A door began to open as a female walked out of it. Her hair was out of its braid and up atop of her head. Her long drown hair draped around her head, A few locks of hair where dangling over her right shoulder. She was wearing a red and black robe. The right sleeve was striped, the only odd part of the robe; besides the buttons and laces. A Green sash was loosely wrapped over her hips. She was holding her old clothes in her hands. She tilted her head and took her left hand so it was placed at her side.

Naruto blinked after he lifted his head above the opposite side of the desk, from the girl. She yawned for a moment and scratched her cheek her index finger. "I'm tired…" she stated before the doors on the other side of the room slammed open.

"Hey! What's this I hear about, a girl who's lost her memory and everyone believes her to be a demon?! Fwa!! I must know!!!!" The girl screeched as she entered the room. First the "tired"-well now confused- girl started at the loud one, who didn't notice her whatsoever, and started at the Hokage. He and Kakashi had a look of annoyance drawn to there faces as she entered. Naruto only could blink a few times then ask, "Who's that sensei?" he pointed towards the short –not as short as the other strange girl in the room-- girl. He examined her for a moment, trying to figure out who she was on his own,

"I've never seen her before…" he whispered, she herd.

"Maybe that's because I'm always on missions…." She said a matter of fatly. Her finger pressed towards the roof. At this moment was the time he noticed something, they both had very similar shade of dark brown hair, same eyes, but what was weird, was that there eyes where shaped differently. The loud noisy one had big eyes that were like a mirror of all her emotions. (A/n: I'm explaining them as there anime eyes, so there shaped oddly. But, it's anime… ) While the other had somewhat dull eyes, she looked as if she had a look of intelligence.

Kakashi then spoke, "Her name is Alla Rekodia. She's fifteen...and…" he handed Naruto a sheet of paper.

"How'd you get this?" He asked, as his eyes widened at what he saw on the page.

_Name: Rekodia Alla  
Sex: Female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 113 lbs  
Eye color: Dark brown  
Hair color: Dark brown  
Birth date: March 24, ----  
Origin: Unknown. But grew up in Konoha at the age of 12_

_Information: _(A/n: I don't know what they put here but I think it's the word information.)

"Yes Naruto, its true." He answered bluntly.

Naruto glared at him from the corners of his eyes, "you haven't looked at what I'm trying to show y-"

"I already know what you're asking me, and it's kinda obvious that you'd wonder." He sighed once again. As he was about to continue he was interrupted by the noisy girl. "Are you going to tell who this girl is or not?!" She practically screeched.

"Alla, you're not going to get an answer like that." Another girl said tiredly from behind the door. She yawned.

Kakashi waved at her, "hey Michiko."

"Hey Kakashi…" she said in the middle of yawn. As there short, very short conversation started, Alla turned to look at the girl that was staring at them madly. Alla smiled and appeared behind her, examining her like a lab rat.

Michiko leaned on the side of the door, eyes half opened, "shit, this girl wakes up at five in the morning and barges into my house to jump on my bed repeatedly until I put down my chakra shield. She threw me my clothes and told me to be a Rinku's'; she was rambling on about her dream about a girl who was transported here through--- Yea… then I got lost and fell asleep on Rinku's coach." Michiko said it so fast she almost fell over from her lack of sleep.

Kakashi blinked suripriening, "Oh, I see… Where is Rinku-san anyways?"

As if on queue a tired looking female poked her head out from the door. Kakashi blinked a few times, "Rinku?"

The girl coughed, stretching her head before rubbing her eyes, smiling slightly, "Hey Kakashi…" She rests her head on the door hinge, Naruto stares in amusement. "Heh, tired much..."

Michiko held up her finger to retort, but Alla cut her off. "NOW TELL ME!!!" She pouts.

Michiko breathed tiredly, lowering her hand to cross over her chest. Yet again as she was about to scold Alla, she is abruptly interrupted.

Alla cheerfully holds out a pixy stick, ripping open the top slowly. Michiko's mouth formed a big "0" and Rinku immediately woke up. Everyone else in the room blinked in confusion. The strange girl from befores' eyes widen, familiarized with the people from Alla's sudden action. She yelled out suddenly, halting everyone. They began to stare.

"I know who you are," her eyes narrowed in gloom. Her eyes began to tear; she finished, solemnly.

"B-but I don't know…..who I am…." Her eyes tightened shut as she sat on the floor, head resting on her legs, her arms draping over her knees.

Alla's eyes soften, and Michiko couldn't help but frown a bit. Rinku only leaned on the door, eyes downcast in an oblivious way.

Alla sniffed very loudly, and throw herself at the girl, sniffling and snorting away.

"OH CEENA-CHAN IT'S ALRIGHT!!!!" Alla yelled very loudly. Ceena's eyes widened and her head shot up. Michiko growled from the other side of the room.

"Alla!!" Both Michiko and Rinku yelled from across the room.

-----------489689038659034869308--------------

MUHAHAHAHAH!!! END OF CHAPTER ONE!! Okay, trust me; this took me a year because I'm so fricken slow! . Okay, now if you want to check out my characters, not in a perverted way. Go to my website, shall be posted somewhere soon…. .

Ceena-chan: Now I know who I am! -

Gaara hands her credit card debt: You owe a lot….

Ceena-chan:…… xx sulks somewhere

Naruto appears from randomly placed bushes: Thanks Gaara, I didn't know what I would've of done if she didn't take it.

Gaara: You'd be dead…

Ceena-chan from downstairs: HEEY! THIS ISN'T ME DEBT!!!!

Naruto:…..OH SHIZZNET!!!


	2. I've got the Cheesey Blues!

Yet another Fan Fiction with Ceena! And here's you're host, Ceena-chan!

Ceena-chan(Trigun): Happy Feet! I love those little guys! squeals, then starts to tap dance

Gaara: walks away, locking Itachi with her

Itachi: What are you-

Ceena-chan: BOOGIE WONDERLAND!!!!!! voice cracks and screeches

Itachi falls to the floor and covers his ears, IT'S WORSE THEN TSUKUYOMI!!"

Kisame: Oh, Ceena doesn't own the Naruto series or world in general. Just her insane mind… And terrible voice.

Ceena-chan: somehow turns Kisame into a clown fish with her horrible singing OMG!!! I wish I was a fish! 

----------12345678910111213141516171819202-----------------

They waited outside the hospital for some time; Ceena—who finally figured out half of who she was on Alla's part—sat across from the raven haired boy who came in with the girl sometime ago. But she didn't get to see her for she had been offered by Michiko to go get new clothes for her.

She gazed down at her new clothes. She tugged at the soft fabric of her off-white shirt, another black shirt under it. Her shorts were very tight, auburn, jean shorts, uncomfortable because they were giving her the most excruciating weggie of all.

Most of the clothes were the three teammates—Alla, Rinku, and Michiko—and none of there clothes fit her, at all.

Ceena looked around, noticing how suddenly it was quiet. So she began to note how much the clothes didn't fit her. Her gaze lifted to the narrow ceiling, she leaned back in her chair and began.

Alla gave her the off-white shirt and shoes:

The shirt was too short but lose around the chest area. Yet the shoes were too big.

Michiko gave her the black shirt and her gloves:

Obviously the shirt was to long, and baggy—extremely baggy around her chest. Her gloves fit fine, except that one wasn't a glove. It was cone shaped, with a button on it.

Rinku gave her the shorts, and hair clip:

Yet she already established the problem with the shorts so she moved onto the clip. It was a huge clip, with a velvety bow on it. She grazed her hand over it, in her memory she imagined it as it was handed to her. The base was grey, but at the knot sprouted into a pattern of blues and magentas.

She smiled a bit, but she didn't realize the raven haired boy staring at her from across the room. When Ceena turned her head a bit when the door opened, she caught him, their eyes met for a moment. 

Kakashi, a few nurses, and Michiko exited from the room. Michiko and Kakashi opened the door slightly so they blocked there voices from being herd by the teenagers.

Naruto was the first to respond. He jumped up and ran over to them. Just as he was about to Kakashi gave him a "look"; one that told him to back off. Naruto wasn't dense enough to not know "that face." So he dropped his head and walked to his former seat.

As there conversation ended Michiko closed the door and walked behind to Kakashi were the group was sitting. Kakashi gazed over them, but not until he saw Sasuke and Ceena did his eyes open wide, and his sharingan glowed, again, spontaneously. Luckily no one knew since he was wearing his head band.

Michiko caught Kakashi's gaze and instantly knew. She sprinted over to Ceena. Kakashi made a slower reaction but he eventually made it to Sasuke. Naruto frantically stood up and waved his arms around. He was ignored.

Ceena was in a cradled position in her chair, legs to her chest, arms wrapped around them, her eyes shut tightly. Michiko analyzed her, only moments later she knew why. Michiko rubbed Ceena's arm and knelt down to look into her eyes. Fear, horror, death, so many mixed emotions, but betrayal showed the most. She turned to Naruto and commanded,

"Hurry, get Alla!" He scurried out of the room, in a frantic sprint.

Kakashi on the other hand was even more shocked, he knew what was happening to Sasuke, it happened to him when he first met the girl as well. Yet he wasn't sure what to do about it. He soon came to his senses and knelt down. Sasuke showed the expression Kakashi felt on that day. He was reliving his past in his mind. By the looks of it, Ceena did also.

Sasuke eventually calmed down, his sharingan was turned off, but just before Kakashi swore he was a reflection on him self as a child in Sasuke's eyes. He disregarded it. Slowly they both got up. Sasuke hesitated for a long time, gaze glued to the floor.

Michiko turned to Kakashi. There eyes met. They knew what the other was thinking. 

Kakashi nodded and walked over to Ceena lifted her bridal style. By that time she was unconscious, her head resting on his shoulder he walked behind Michiko who walked him to the empty room next to Sakura's. Sasuke dragged far behind.

(Trinity Realm)

The thumping in her head increased. She sighed and threw the pen she was holding at the wall, leaving a small indent in the wall.

She leaned over, hand in her left palm. She blew a few strands of bangs from her forehead. Her eyes darted up as she felt a presence walk into her office. She smiled up at Nalla, a timid girl that she had known prior year to her position as Queen.

Nalla placed a few papers on her desk. "These are the forms for Gara's (Not Gaara!) "Mission"; which you should only sign, as requested on the paper, under where it says Dearest Guardian."

Nalla smiled down at the older women at the desk. With a quick "I'll work on it" from her superior. She inwardly laughed and walked away. Nalla knew what she meant and by the amount of Robloth drinks she had the night before, it was going to be a long day, and she was going to have to force some signature from the women. She only would wait until she herd the 340th pen hit the wall would she worry.

(Elsewhere)----------------

The music bounced casually in her ear as she tapped the edge of the table with her spoon. "Would you turn that down?" Jaxx glanced up from her book. '_Yet again_', Jaxx thought as she was ignored, her sister kept it up, and held strong stare at the computer screen. This angered Jaxx a little, she groaned loudly.

"I swear Rai! The next time Hero's is on, I'm not going to record it for you." Rai grunted a bit. She always mumbled so it was hard to hear here.

"Sure, I'll just watch it on YouTube." Jaxx looked up again, raising her eyebrows.

"YoHobe? You'll eat me on YoHobe?!" She joked loudly, knowing this would annoy her sister if kept repeating it constantly. Rai jerked around in her computer chair, "Shut up!! I'm busy here, and I said YOUTUBE!!!!!" As swiftly she turned to yell, she did to quietly pull her attention back on MySpace.

Jaxx raised her eyebrows a few times, rubbing her ears. The combination of the loud music and the yelling left her ear drums a bit shaky. Just as she was about to get up, stomp over to her sister, and give her a good "lesson" on how to be polite to her siblings, and wear some headphones for once; a small light warped infront of her garage door, which she was facing, since it was a few feet behind her stairs and T.V. Jaxx blinked, standing up, slowly making her way to the portal.

"Holly-" Rai cut in, leaning over in her chair.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?!" Jaxx spun around, as she was about to counter question, out from the portal flew a blue blur.

This blur happened to be a girl, average height, long hair-it's just Alla. Jaxx groaned, looking up.

She murmured, "Oh, it's you guys." Rinku stepped from the portal. Her eye brows raised slightly at Alla, who at that moment somehow appeared infront of Rai and stared, cutely, yet in a fake attempt to intimidate her.

The portal closed as Rinku stepped through, staring down at Alla. Smoothly Rinku walked over to Alla, picked her up by the back of her jacket, and she hung there, blinking innocently.

Alla began her protest. "Rinku-chan??" Rinku turned, Alla fidgeted.

"Alright, we need you. Your cousin somehow ended up in the Naruto world conveniently after we arrived. But anyway, she need you guys, she lost her memory." Rinku paused as Alla turned, concerned, "No!"

Alla phased through Rinku's hand, landing cat-like underneath were she once stood. Whipping around Alla bounced, eyes innocent and concerned. Jaxx glance up before she realized she was still on the floor.

The ninja swayed her upper body. "Ceena-chan is fine; all she needs is to find a boyfriend!" Everyone in the room completely ignored her, except for Rai who was snorting in her laughter.

Turning back to Jaxx, Rinku began,

"You and Rai. To the Naruto World. NOW!" Rinku commanded, turning and walking over to the portal.

Jaxx turned to Rai and rolled her eyes, "Get up 'ya stupid bum!" Jaxx yelled a bit, making Rai jump. Quickly she ran to the computer, typed as fast as fast as she could. Saved some file, add someone to her friends list, and exit, putting the computer on sleep, in one fast motion.

Tapping her foot Jaxx waited by the entrance of the portal. "Get in, we have to save our cousin from true insanity once she realizes what the hell's going on, she'll go ballistic." She paused looking into the swirls of black, purple, and blue,

"In a fan girl-ish way though." They both shivered.

-------------------------------------::. ::.--------------------------------------------------

(Other side of the portal.)

Her head surveyed the area, as she made sure the coast was clear, Rinku turned back to the portal and signaled everyone to enter the forest. When Rai tired to step through the portal Alla attempted to squeeze through, not succeeding of course. Both of them toppled over, onto the ground.

Rai groaned as Jaxx stepped out of the portal and rolled her eyes, "you guys really need to be careful." She stated walking next to Rinku. Once her back was turned Rai mouthed some cusses and fidgeted, turning to get Alla off of her.

Said girl jumped off and amazingly made a bubbly exit, running to the nearest town. Jaxx raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Where's she going?" She turned to Rinku who was closing the portal, who shrugged. Rai slowly stood, gazing around. "Okay, the sooner we get to-where ever we're going the sooner I can go and eat." Jaxx rolled her eyes mumbling something about the _only thing on her mind is food, and how she's so damn thing._

Blinking a few times Rai turned around, "shouldn't we have packed or something?" She leaned on her right hip, placing a hand there.

Rinku tilted her head to look over her shoulder, "Nope, you're stuffs already there. You just got assigned to your first mission."

There jaws couldn't open any wider.

---------------**Flash Back!**-----------

_The white light was unusual, something only that would appear in a dream. But it was so warm._

"Good, you're both present." Came a wise feminine voice.

Her face began to almost morph from the whiteness.

Her smile was intelligent, but playful. Her bangs, and the soft long locks that hung over he shoulders where of a gold-ish tone, while the rest was a chestnut color.

"Jaxx, Rai. I have come to you so that I am to share the knowledge of your future." They both gazed at her, amazed.  
_She continued, "both of you must accompany your cousin. She has been born to be picked from the wise Gods and prophecies from the past to carry on her the Gemini Necklace." Pausing, her smile faded to a bight more serious one; she waited for them to get over the shock. Once they did she nodded._

Her fingers tapped a bit on the white chair that blended into the surrounding whiteness.

"This necklace holds the balance of all existence some say. Yet its true purpose is to hold the balance of Good and Evil. Now this must never fall into the wrong hands, or the fate of the universe may be broken." Jaxx eyes widened and Rai gasped at the mention of something so terrible.

The Goddess' lips formed into a serious frown.

"This is why you both where chosen by bloodline to protect her."

Both siblings nodded, understanding, yet they could not find the voice since the beginning of this vision. They both were too shocked by the whole thing to notice of course.

The Goddess smiled, "That's why I don't want you guys to just sit around and wait for a threat to appear. But there probably wouldn't be if you stay in your boring old world. So I decided to assign you all too a few missions which involves saving other dimensions', or realms, or worlds in this case." Before they could respond she continued cheerfully.

"When three girls of the same fate appear before you, they will explain. One would have a cat demon like bloodline, the other of the fox, and another of a phoenix. They will be your alter-ego's, who will guide you through all your missions."

At that the white faded and they returned back to the normal world, stirring in there beds.

That was there first visit from the Goddess, and the three females from which she spoke of.

-------------- (**Present**) -------------------

Once they arrived into town they made there way to the hospital. On there way Rai asked where Alla went, Rinku shrugged, suggesting she would be with Michiko. They all continued to the hospital.

Jaxx pointed out passing ninja to Rai. How tried to memorize everyone's names after she was given the idea that they where gonna be there for a while. Though her sister got stumped on a few though; but she just kept on thinking if the series was up to the chuunin exams yet.

"Where here." Rinku announced,

"Finally!" Rai sighed, sitting down in a chair as they walked through the sliding doors. Jaxx sat in the chair next to her as Rinku checked to see which room Michiko was in at the moment.

The siblings looked up once Rinku walked over to them, beckoning them to follow, they maid there way up to the third floor.

-------------

He sighed, staring at his hands which rested in his lap. '_Ugh, why am I here. I need to go train somewhere._' He didn't realize his gaze was back on the girl in the bed he was sitting next too.

Her covers where sprawled into a clump over her leg, and hung off the side of the bed.

He raised an eyebrow and turned away. Every time she stirred in her sleep it was always in a weird direction knocking her blanket away from her. When he looked behind him he noticed that Sakura didn't move at all, she was still asleep and her fever went down, to a healthy temperature.

When he gazed back over to the brown headed girl he blushed a bit. She moved again, and her shirt was crumpled up a bit, and her leg was hanging off the edge of the bed. He sighed, '_how does she look so cute when she's like that?_' He asked himself.

Damn it. He slapped his forehead. The vision he had before when he saw her must be doing this to him. He reassured himself as the door behind him flew open slightly.

Michiko walked in with a few nurses, Kakashi, Naruto, and Alla. They all had serious looks on there faces. Naruto ran over to Sakura, while Alla made her way to Ceena.

"CEENA-CHAN!!!"

Sasuke's ears almost exploded from that squeak. Sakura shifted, and Ceena just rolled over, completely unfazed.

Everyone stared at Alla, with covered ears. Michiko hastily made her way over to Alla with an irritated look.

"Alla, I asked you to come back With Rai and Jaxx-san." Michiko stated Alla meeped happily.

"Rinku-chan is with them!"

Almost on cue, Rinku burst into the door, with the two siblings behind her.

Every ones attention was on them. Jaxx was a little shocked to actually meet everyone, yet Rai rolled her eyes when she was Naruto.

Once they both saw Ceena on the bed, they ran over. They both started comically amused at the position she was in on the bed.

"I see she hasn't changed since she lost her memory." Jaxx stated, stifling a laugh. Rai couldn't contain most of her giggles.

"Wait, you know her?" Sasuke pointed to Ceena. Who suddenly stuffed a pillow over her head, probably after Alla screeched.

"She's our cousin."

"Hard to believe, huh?" Rai said amused.

Everyone nodded and Michiko shifted so she leaned on the window behind her. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alla, wake Ceena up." She commanded the cat like ninja to her left.

"Sure!" Alla cheered and poked Ceena in the middle of her forehead.

She didn't even stir. Alla's eyebrows forwarded in a playful way, she tried an again, but she slapped her hand over Ceena's forehead. Jaxx stepped over, Rai slightly a head of her.

"No like this." Jaxx motioned for Rai, who pulled out a random manga from the abyss and waved it over Ceena's face.

Drown eyes opened suddenly, jolting up and snatching the book from her cousin. "Oh my god!!! Chibi Vampire updates!!" Ceena flipped open the book.

Everyone stared, almost comically sweat dropping. Ceena sighed, "Damn it, its number two. I already read this one."

Rai clapped her hands together, "Mission accomplished." Jaxx smirked a little.

Alla threw her arms around Ceena. "Ceena-chan got her memory back." She squealed.

Just as Michiko was about to state something, a yawn interrupted every thing.

"What's everyone doing in my room?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto flung himself over to her happily.

The pink haired ninja fidgeted tiredly, "what are you doing Naruto? Wait, where am I again?" She asked. Everyone began to explain.

---------- (Sometime later.)--------------

The four females, Naruto, and Sasuke exited from the hospital, the sun was setting already. It made everything seem so much more red and orange then anything else. The streets where quiet and not so empty; everything was peaceful.

Ceena yawned a bit. Rai stretching her arms above her head, they walked silently. With a sigh Rinku decided to show them there new house. The boys decided to leave and go home.

"See you guys later!" Ceena shouted as the boys walked into the other direction, Rai rolled her eyes and waved slightly while Jaxx smiled a bit a waved, standing next to Ceena.

Rinku led them towards a house, cozy looking, on a very busy street. "Well, it's busier in the day time." Rinku mentioned as she handed them there keys, and unlocked the door with her own.

The house was actually much bigger on the inside, there was a small foyer, dinning room to the left, kitchen up ahead, a stair case to the left, and a T.V room and another room sprouting from either side of the kitchen.

Instantly Rai made her way to the couch in the T.V room. Her shoes where flung over to the other side of the room. Jaxx sighed as she stepped in, "our house may be different but that doesn't mean where going to treat it like it's a dump." Rai ignored her and cuddled into the couch.

Jaxx flicked on the lights while Ceena started to rummage through the cabinets and fridge.

"This means that you're still doing the dish washer." Jaxx replied coolly with a grin on her face, Rai intently launched off the couch and headed into up stairs.

She yelled on her way, "You'll never ketch me alive!"

Rinku stepped out of the way as the sisters chased each other up the steps, making her way towards the kitchen where Ceena was preparing some Mac-and-cheese.

"Is it always like this when you're all together?" Ceena nodded, she smiled a bit while she poured the noodles into the water.

"Yeah, but it's usually me that chases them." Rinku chuckled a bit. The pot on the stove started to hiss as the water boiled.

The shorter girl smiled as she stirred the pot. Rinku smiled a little as Ceena almost dropped the pot on her foot.

Jaxx ascended down the stairs with Rai walking quietly behind her. Ceena just finished with the Mac and Cheese.

"Who's go the blues?" She called to them; they hurried over to get the larger amount before the other. They instantly broke in a thumb was game, Jaxx got there first and served when Ceena and Rai arm wrestled. Rinku stood watching a bit amazed at how they could keep there energy going after just learning all of this. And Ceena, she's the main part and she just lost her memory.

The Assassin smirked, lowering her head, 'they're exactly like them.' She thought, briefly before Jaxx offered her some Mac and Cheese. She declined and decided to head back to her place. Rai and Ceena stopped arm wrestling.

"You're leaving?" Ceena asked as Rai blinked. "Already?"

Rinku closed her sea green eyes, "yea. I need to get out of here, and go breathe some fresh air. I've been confined in rooms all day. I need alone time." When she looked up she shifted a little from the disappointment in there faces.

"I'll be back." She smirked a bit, regaining her composer. "This isn't the end you know, all six of us are always going to be together on missions like this. Just you wait." And with that she disappeared in a gust or wind.

Everyone in the kitchen fell silent.

"Hey, I wonder if this World has internet access." Rai asked suddenly, her sister groaned.

"Myspace never ends!" She yelled, holding the spoon to her forehead, getting some Mac and Cheese on her forehead. Rai and Ceena both laughed.

From outside the Al Bhed sighed. (A/n: Yes this is a slight crossover with Final Fantasy. But, it's only really mentioned. No characters are going to appear, unless I feel like it of course. Sorry for not mentioning it in the memo.)

"So, they adapted nicely?" A stressed voice called out. The Al Bhed looked up; her sea green eyes gaze into ones of silver. "Yea, too nicely for sure," she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

The women nodded, "good Rinku. Now Alla will wake them up tomorrow morning, and the training with commence." They both nodded and walked towards there house.

"Oh, by the way" Rinku began, getting the taller women's attention.

"Training them is going to be even harder then keeping Kenji out of the girl's bathrooms and locker rooms." Rinku stated before walking off towards her room.

Michiko slapped her head, "seriously?"

---------------------------------------------------- (HOLLY MY FOO!!!)---------------------------

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!

Sorry, I just really wanted to get this chapter done, but you'll know what there talking about once the next chapter swings by. Well, comment please! No evil messages though! -

If you want to get more info on my Original Characters, check out my Quizilla page. It's Trigun0gt1844vv0, again. It'll help if you do. Oh, and if anyone has ideas for my other stories-that I'll inform you on soon-message me.

Thanks, ciao! -


End file.
